1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relating to snapping fabrics, especially to a fabric combination having the similar snapping effect of traditional VELCRO.
2. The Relating Prior Art
VELCRO, a leading brand of hook and loop fabric, as a conventional snapping or gripping fabrics can be found in our living environment and widely used in garment, leather goods, shoes, diaper, helmet, etc. The major reason is that the VELCRO is convenient in snapping.
However, there are some unsatisfied drawbacks in using VELCRO, for example, VELCRO is stiff in texture, has a certain thickness and is difficult to produced directly connected to the fabric. Normally, it should be by sewing or other ways to attach or connect the VELCRO on the articles which using said VELCRO. Therefore, if the articles using VELCRO requires to be soft in texture or less thick than the thickness of VELCRO, due to the texture of VELCRO material, the VELCRO is difficult to meet such requirements.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 479,477 is relating to thin base fabrics having a snapping surface knitted by a single filament. It disclosed a snapping fabric with a base fabric which formed by each weft filament being knitted to become a node then each adjacent nodes being interlocked to form a pair of inlay, then, by interlocking continuous nodes to form the strips of combining the base warp tissues. That means, the base fabrics of said snapping fabrics is made by single filament, under special knitting for to the curving floating circles thereby providing a thinner VELCRO. The fact prevents the trouble caused by the thickness of VELCRO.
Beside the above-mentioned thickness issue, there is still a problem of unintended adherence. The reason is that the loops of convention snapping fabrics are too large in dimension which providing the opportunity of small things to insert through or fall within the loops.